


Uptown Boy

by clayasour



Series: ChanBaek x Songs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Class Differences, Confident Byun Baekhyun, Diners, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayasour/pseuds/clayasour
Summary: Uptown boy Byun Baekhyun visits 'Loey's Diner', in the downtown region. Despite the stigma about the downtown area, Baekhyun feels comfortable being watched by Park Chanyeol and his friends. Especially when hit on by a rambunctious bunch of uptown males.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ChanBaek x Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138745
Kudos: 3





	Uptown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Westlife cover of 'Uptown Girl'. (I was listening to the song at dinner and had the urge to write a fic about it :D)

Out soon. :)


End file.
